1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle, and more particularly to a receptacle combination for milk powder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, milk powder is received in a large container and is scooped to a bottle for making milk for babies. However, the milk powder may not be precisely disposed into the bottle with scoop or spoon.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional containers for milk powder.